The use of antibodies for treating pathological syndromes is well known (SU 1331508 A, A 61 K 39/00, 1984; SU 1730144 A1, C 12 N 7/00, 1992).
Also known are pharmaceutical preparations based on antibodies (serums, immunoglobulins) applied in therapeutic doses. (see, for example, Register of Pharmaceutical Agents of Russia, Encyclopedia of Drugs, 7th edition, 2000, pp. 358-359).
However, the range of application of these preparations is for the most part limited to etiological treatment of infectious diseases, and their use may be associated with undesirable side effects.